The Prince With A White Horse
by pnd
Summary: "Mulai saat itu, Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pangeran berkuda putih bagi Haruno Sakura." Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana gadis itu bisa jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke?


Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto

Author cuma minjem castnya doan:B

 _"_ _ **Mulai saat itu, Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pangeran berkuda putih bagi Haruno Sakura**_ _."_

Haruno Sakura tersenyum lebar. Matanya sejak tadi tidak pernah berpaling dari Uchiha Sasuke. Baginya, Uchiha Sasuke lebih menarik dari apapun sekalipun saat ini mata pelajaran favoritnya sedang berlangsung. Haruno Sakura bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke lebih menarik dari Biologi.

Haruno Sakura begitu bersyukur bisa duduk di bangku nomer 2 paling belakang di kelasnya-setidaknya itu bagi Sakura- karena dari tempat duduknya dia bisa mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di bangku nomer 2 dari depan di sebelah kanan.

3 tahun selalu berada di dalam kelas yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya bahagia setengah mati. Menurutnya, ini sebuah keberuntungan paling istimewa selama 18 tahun dalam hidupnya. Awalnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta karena Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe idealnya.

Bukan tipe ideal Haruno Sakura? Katakanlah Uchiha Sasuke tampan. Oke, Uchiha Sasuke bukan hanya tampan! Dia memang benar-benar tampan. Haruno Sakura harus mengaris bawahi kata 'benar-benar tampan'. Dengan bola mata berwarna hitam dan hidung mancung. Rambut berwarna birunya yang dibiarkan berantakan menambah kesan semakin tampan-setidaknya itu menurut Sakura. Belum lagi rahangnya yang benar-benar cocok dengan garis wajahnya. Oh, jangan lupakan tinggi badan Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Diantara semua yang Uchiha Sasuke miliki, Haruno Sakura lebih menyukai bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Baginya, bibir Uchiha Sasuke begitu seksi! Oke, ini sedikit vulgar tapi setidaknya itulah menurut pandangan Sakura.

Haruno Sakura memiliki tipe idealnya sendiri. Gadis berambut pink itu menyukai laki-laki dengan tatapan mata yang lembut. Tapi, tatapan mata Uchiha Sasuke cenderung tajam. Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa jantungnya bisa berlari tak terkendali saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura lebih menyukai laki-laki yang sopan seperti Sabaku Gaara atau setidaknya laki-laki yang ramah seperti tetangga disebelah rumahnya- Akasuna Sasori. Yang jelas, Uchiha Sasuke tidak masuk dalam daftar tipe laki-laki idealnya!.

Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana gadis itu bisa jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke?.

Konyol.

Alasan Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke begitu konyol. 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Haruno Sakura masih berada di kelas 1 SMA. Saat itu sedang berlangsung pelajaran olahraga. Karena matahari bersinar dengan terik, Haruno Sakura dan anak perempuan lainnya lebih memilih untuk duduk di dekat pohon maple sambil menonton anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola. Haruno Sakura begitu terkejut saat mendapati ada ulat bulu di sepatunya. Gadis itu reflek berteriak dengan keras. Baginya, hewan yang paling menyeramkan adalah Ulat.

Bahkan menurutnya, Ulat lebih menyeramkan dibanding Singa.

Haruno Sakura bahkan masih ingat bagaimana takutnya saat dia melihat ulat di sepatunya. Badanya gemetar karena takut, kakinya tidak bisa di gerakkan, tangannya berubah menjadi dingin. Haruno Sakura ingin menangis saat itu juga-tapi belum sempat dia menangis, Uchiha Sasuke datang kepadanya lalu menyingkirkan Ulat bulu yang berada di sepatunya.

Haruno Sakura bersumpah, saat itu Uchiha sasuke seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan seorang putri dari penyihir jahat. Ini sama seperti dongeng yang selalu dibacanya saat kecil dulu.

Mulai saat itu, Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pangeran berkuda putih bagi Haruno Sakura.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Sakura seakan tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya saat mendengar namanya disebut begitu keras. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar, sejak kapan Orochimaru sensei sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan wajah yang ganas.

"Jangan pernah melamun saat sedang berada di dalam kelasku," Sakura hanya bisa mengagukan kepalanya. Oh Sial, ini semua gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke! "Dan sekarang, hapus papan tulis di depan" Sekali lagi, Sakura hanya mengagukan kepalanya. Gadis itu melirik Yamanaka Ino-teman sebangkunya yang terlihat sedang menahan tawa. Ingin sekali Sakura mengumpat karena Ino, tapi niatnya itu diurungkan saat melihat wajah Orochimaru sensei yang semakin ganas. Gadis itu lalu berjalan untuk menghapus papan tulis kelasnya.

"Melamunkan aku?" Sakura menoleh ke kanan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Jantungnya tiba-tiba ingin meloncat keluar saat mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah memamerkan smirk kearahnya. Disaat itu juga, Haruno Sakura ingin segera mengambil penghapus papan tulis lalu melemparkannya di kepala Uchiha Sasuke-agar laki-laki itu tidak terlalu percaya diri.

Meskipun kenyataanya, dia memang benar-benar melamunkan Uchiha Sasuke.

end:b

riview dong kalo gak keberatan hehe. Author baru aja gabung di ffn:b. mungkin dulu ada yg pernah baca ff ini dengan cast yang berbeda:p author bukan jiplak yaa, itu juga ff author, cuma castnya diganti aja. hahahaha jangan lupa riview yaaa:p


End file.
